catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats of the Stars Wiki:Charart/Tutorial
Introduction This is Ivyheart here. I will be making a charart tutorial for those who want to improve their skills for Project Character Art. This will be the official tutorial Getting Started Use the two blanks on the main project page for your cat. Then insert the blank into the program you use, such as GIMP (reccommended), or even Pixlr. If you have Photoshop that can work too. Once you've opened up the blank, your ready. So, let us begin the fun part of this tutorial. :) Plain Colored Cat ~ No'' ''Layers 1. First, color in the charart's earpink. Blur it. Then add in the eyes, you may add in depth if you want to, which is basically putting a darker color on the top of the eye, and if you want a lighter color on the bottom. Put in the main pelt color. 2. Then, add in shading using the burn tool with a fuzzy brush. 3. You can add in highlights using the dodge tool, fuzzy brush. Then you're done! Plain Colored Cat ~ Explains Layers 1. On the lineart layer, put in the eyes (with or without depth). Add a layer underneath the lineart layer and add the pelt's coloring. Don't be afraid to go outside of the lineart, you can get rid of the waste later. 2. On a new layer above the pelt coloring, using the pencil tool, put black in the spots where you want the shading. Then go to filter>guassian blur and then put it at around rate 35. Then lower the layer's opacity to a good color. 3. Add highlights if you wish. Highlights are not mandatory. ''Only shading is. Add a layer on top of the shading, and put white where you would want the highlights. Set the layer mode to "overlay" and then gaussian blur the the same rate as the shading. Lower the opacity to what ever seems right. 4. On a new layer put earpink and blur. Blurring is a ''lot ''easier with layers. 5. Lastly get rid of the waste. You can erase all around the lineart on each layer, but that is more difficult. For an easy way, just put a bright color (different than the eye color) on the lineart layer all around the lineart. Then select the "select by color" tool and select the bright color. Hit the delete button (or clear it) on every layer and the waste will be gone. You're done! '''Note: '''Yes, I forgot the white part of the eye. Oh, well. :P Tabbies '''Note: '''I won't explain if there are layers/no layers for the rest of the tutorials, for now you can use either. I'll just explain the markings, not extra tips on layers or if you use non. If you need help with layers for the rest of these markings, please ask Ivyheart! Now to begin the tutorial. 1. First fill in the eyes and the pelt color. I'm going to do a light brown one. 2. I added in the tabby stripes using the pencil tool. I just put a darker shade of brown for them. You may look at these stripes for reference for your own chararts if you want. 3. Blur the stripes. Blur any way you want to. ( I did guassian blur, rate: 4) 4. I smudged the stripes, but smudging the stripes ''isn't mandatory. You don't have to smudge. I just did it cause it makes the cat look fuzzy. ;) Anyway, I used the smudge tool on the "circle 11" brush at a scale of 9. 5. Add shading and highlights, as I explained above. (Remember, you don't need highlights if you don't want them.) Shade/highlight any way you want to do it. 6. Add earpink and blurred it. Done! Dual Colored 1. First, color in the base color. I decided to use white. For white, don't make it completely white, make it a little off. Cats aren't blindingly white. 2. Add in the patches. I used gray. For dual colored cats, you don't have to just make them have patches. They can have one color with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip, and even more possibilites. You can get really creative with this style. 3. Blur, any way you want to. (I guassian blurred a high rate, I think rate 13) 4. I smudged. Remember, again, that you don't have to smudge, I just wanted to. You may smudge as you wish. I smudged with the smudge tool at rate 11. 5. Add in shading, and highlights. Remember you don't have to do highlights. I added them in for this one. 6. Color in the earpink and blur it, and then you're done. Comments and Questions Have any comments, or questions you need to ask? Ask them here. Please sign with your siggie so I can get back to you.